Libby Starfish
Libby Starfish - Pochodząca z Malediwów, nastoletnia córa potwora Morskiego, siejącego zamęt w jej rodzinnych stronach. Mająca się za niewiadomo kogo, lubiąca wygodę oraz bycie adorowaną. Dziewczyna, bez wątpienia jest jedną z tych skupionych na siebie, swoich zainteresowaniach oraz jedynie swoim pukncie widzenia. Ja, moje, ze mną - oto słowa, które najczęściej padają z ust tej pokrytej łuską nastolatki. Mimo swojego paskudnego i egocentrycznego charakterku, Libby potrafi zyskać u innych sympatię - szczególnie u tych o słabszej osobowości a także, równie opyszałych jak ona sama. Dziewczyna ingeresuje się zawodowym pływaniem - wielokrotnie zdobywała nagrody na konkursach pływackich. Osobowość Libby jest osobą nad wyraz pewną siebie i swych racji, nie daje innym dojść do słowa i przyjmuje tylko swój punkt widzenia. Mimo tego jakimś cudem jest względnie popularna i całkiem lubiana, nie ma osoby w szkole, która nie słyszałaby o Libby Starfish. Upiorka szybko owija innych wokół palca, zyskując sprzymierzeńców. Przebywanie z nią bywa ciężkie, upiorka odziedziczyła wielkie, ale zgubne ambicje, dąży do bycia najlepszą, najwspanialszą. Wydaje jej się, że jest chodzącym źródłem talentów, owszem, ma sportowe uzdolnienia, ale nic poza tym. Nie przyjmuje rad innych, stawia siebie na pierwszym miejscu. Dziewczyna jednakże nigdy nie posuwa się do brudnych sztuczek i nie jest nieuczciwa. Chce pokonywać innych nie idąc przysłowiowo "Po trupach do celu" ale dzięki swoim zdolnościom. Dziewczyna to uparta osoba, która nie potrafi wytyczać sobie granic. Wciąż chce być jak najlepsza, najwspanialsza oraz najbardziej popularna. Jej życie skupia się głównie na największej pasji dziewczyny - pływaniu. Często dla tego hobby poświęca cały czas i zdarza się że opuszcza lekcje, spotkania nawet te rodzinne na rzecz treningu. Libby wierzy, że takie zachowanie przyniesie jej kiedyś powszechny podziw oraz na zawsze zapisze się na kartach historii. Wygląd Libby jest dziewczyną o pokrytej łuską, sino błękitnej skórze, długich fioletowych włosach, które ozdabia pasemkami oraz wydatnych, niebieskich oczach. Z przed ramion i łydek Libby wyrastają płetwy, palce są złączone błoną. Uszy ma podobne do innych morskich stworów, z tą różnicą, że są znacznie większe. 'Rodzina' Libby jest córką parki morskich stworów, upiorka posiada o dwa lata starszą siostrę Leonę. Nie mają one za dobrych relacji - często się kłócą, potrafią także zrobić sobie nawzajem rany, wielokrotnie kopały się i podgryzały, po prostu nie znoszą siebie. Libby zastanawia się, za jakie grzechy posiada rodzeństwo, tak samo Leona. 'Dalsza rodzina' Libby ma bogatą rodzinę, mogłaby godzinami o osobach z nią spokrewnionych. Największą sympatią darzy kuzyna imieniem Patrick, mają dobry kontakt i podobny gust. 'Miłość' Upiorce wydaje się, że jest nie wiadomo kim i każdy upiór z chęcią by gdzieś ją zaprosił. Tak naprawdę to nigdy nie była z nikim w związku, zawsze dostawała kosza z powodu jej skłonności do wyolbrzymiania swoich talentów. Dziewczyna często kłamie, ile to ona chłopaków nie miała i że wszyscy byli dla niej zbyt beznadziejni. 'Zwierzak' Libby posiada żółwia imieniem Waterwal (water - woda, wall-ściana). Rzadko się nim zajmuje i rzadko spędza z nim czas, i nie za bardzo obchodzi ją, co z jej pupilkiem się dzieje. Najczęściej (tj.zawsze) żółwiem zajmują się Leona i rodzice upiorek. 'Przyjaciele' Libby przyjaciółkę znalazła jedynie w Yumarain Song. Dziewczyny często pakują się w różne tarapaty, głównie z winy Libby. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna dosyć dobrze dogaduje się z Marcy La'Sweet. 'Wrogowie' Libby z wzajemnością nie znosi dwóch upiorek - Luane Lono odkąd duszyca pokazała jej że nie zamierza być obiektem śmiechu dla morskiej potworzycy, oraz Cassidy Catingtons którą znielubiła już pierwszego dnia w Strszyceum. Nastolatka bardzo nie lubi także rekinołaczki Mariel Alon, z którą rywalizuje w sportach wodnych. Za Libby nie przepadają także Florence Elsinore,Casper "Caspian" Blazing, Goizargi Aiza oraz Carlotta Root. 'Historie relacji' Z Luane Lono Swoją Nemezis, Luane poznała podczas lekcji W-Fu. Pewnie nic by się nie wydarzyło, gdyby nie ingerencja Libby. Chociaż Luane odkąd tylko ujrzała twarz potworzycy, wiedziała że nie zapała do niej sympatią i raczej, ba! na pewno się nie dogadają. W tym stwierdzeniu utrzymał Luane wybryk Libby, dziewczyna założyła się z Yumarain że wyleje butelkę wody na czyjąś głowę, taki modny zdaniem Yumy "Czelendź" (błąd celowy) no a że duszyca stała tuż przed Libby, obok której stała Yumarain, wybór padł na Luane. Morska dziewczyna odkręciła zakrętkę od butelki wody źródlanej po czym wylała zawartość prościutko na głowę Luane, pomimo bycia duchem Lu aż zapłonęła ze złości, z impetem rzuciła się na Libby po czym przygwoździła ją do drzwi kantorka nauczycieli W-Fu i przeszyła ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Pewnie doszłoby do rękoczynów, gdyby nie interwencja nauczyciela, którego zwabił smród spalenizny, Yuma tymczasem nagrywała wszystko na telefon. "Ona jest psychiczna" - rzekła po wszystkim Libby do Yumy, na co Luane odrzekła -"Wolę być psychiczna niż tępa jak młot, igrasz z ogniem i się oparzysz". Filmik Yumy sprawił że Luane stała się jednym ze szkolnych postrachów, od tamtej pory duszyca nie przestaje przesladowac Libby kiedy tylko może, nie szczędzi jej paskudnych żartów czy obelg, morska dziewczyna zaczęła się trochę duszycy obawiać, co Luane dodatkowo nakręca by się na niej zemścić. Zainteresowania 'Sporty wodne' Libby uwielbia wszelkiego rodzaju aktywności w wodzie. Szczególnie pływanie, a także pływanie synchroniczne. Jest to jej największa i zarazem jedyna pasja której poświęca ogrom czasu oraz sił. Codziennie chodzi na treningi, byle by utrzymać jak najlepszą formę. Wielokrotnie startowała także w konkursach pływackich i osiągała rewelacyjne wyniki. Zdolności *'Oddychanie pod wodą' - Jak na morskie stworzenie przystało, Libby potrafi bez problemowo oddychać pod wodą a także pod nią poruszać. *'Zwinność' - Dzięki budowie swojego ciała, dziewczyna jest bardzo zwinna i bezproblemowo omija przeszkody. *'Szybkość' - Libby cechuje niezwykła szybkość. Szczególnie jest to widoczne, kiedy znajduje się pod wodą. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Upiorce zdarza się mówić o sobie w trzeciej osobie. *Spóżnia się i to nie tylko na lekcje. *Jej skóra, mimo rasy nigdy nie jest wilgotna. *We włosach nosi rozgwiazdę, lub pojedyńcze muszelki. Wystąpienia *Brak. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - Li, Bella, Roz - gwiazdka (niemile). *'Ulubione powiedzonka' - "Ja to bym..." , "Moim zdaniem..." *'Nie rusza się bez' - Telefonu oraz kremu nawilżającego. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Treningi pływackie, bycie adorowaną, buty. *'...A najmniej' - Nie zwracanie na nią uwagi, wchodzenie w słowo, porażki na konkursach, robienie z siebie błazna w grupie. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Z okna dziewczyna ma widok na latarnię morską. Ciekawostki *"Starfish" w przetłumaczeniu z j.angielskiego oznacza "Rozgwiazda" *Urodziny dziewczyna obchodzi dwudziestego lutego (dzień publikacji strony). *Dziewczyna jest weganką. Miejsce Pochodzenia Malediwy - archipelag oraz państwo wyspiarskie o tej samej nazwie, położone na Oceanie Indyjskim, ok. 500 km na południowy zachód od południowego krańca Indii. thumb|left|210pxW XVI wieku wyspami starali się zawładnąć Portugalczycy i Holendrzy. Od roku 1796 (a formalnie od 1887) stały się brytyjskim protektoratem. W 1965 roku Malediwy uzyskały niepodległość, jako monarchia (sułtanat). Po trzech latach przeprowadzono referendum (w marcu 1968) i w listopadzie tegoż roku proklamowano republikę. Malediwy są krajem muzułmańskim. Klasyczny potwór Potwór morski - Pojawił się on po raz pierwszy w filmie "Gill-man" z 1954 roku. Film opowiada o wyprawie naukowców w górę Amazonki. Poszukiwali oni skamieniałych szczątków, które potwierdziłyby istnienie człowieka ryby. Co jakiś czas kolejni członkowie zespołu zostali zabijani w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że stoi za tym prehistoryczny potwór, którego szkieletu szukali. Wkrótce okazuje się, że tytułowy Gill-man potrafi przebywać zarówno w wodzie, jak i na lądzie. Galeria Libby ID.jpg Libby Starfish.jpg Libby moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany LibbyID.jpg Libby S ID.jpg W różnych seriach Libby AMHI.jpeg LibbyRandomoweUbranie.jpg Od innych Libby Sage Skullette.png|Skull Libby by PIxieGiggler Meta timeline *'2016' - wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Libby Starfish *'2016' - zostaje ujawniony wygląd postaci oraz bio, Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Libby oraz tekst. *'20.02.18' - Po dwóch latach, Libby zostaje opublikowana jako strona na wiki. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Potwory morskie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Malediwy Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija